my love
by cRiMsoNFirE18
Summary: what will u do when ur love one leave u... again?   hay just read it minna .. gomen ne .. i really sucks!


**My love**

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Higuchi tachibana owns it

Authors note: im back from my Brainstorming minna .this kinda an old song but I really love this guess this is my gift from my brainstorming to you all tomodachi! This is the sequel of BROKENSTRINGS! Hurray!

And, anyway I reread it again and BANG! I notice my wrong grammars! Im so stupid.. ahmm..ahemm… gomen ne minna … *bow.. bow*

Story:

I was there sitting all alone in the corner, hugging my self tightly from the cold breeze of winter night. Looking at the starry night emotionlessly. Recalling the day we had, we shared, and we treasured but it seems to be a blurry. It keeps repeating and repeating in my mind not to mention also deep in my heart ,but those memories in every single day I live and survive in this damnation world are starting to erode…And heck, I feel a prickle here…. in my heart!

**An empty street**

**An empty house**

**A whole inside my heart **

**Im all alone**

**The rooms are getting smaller **

**I wonder how**

**I wonder why**

**I wonder where they are**

**The days we had**

**The song we sang together**

**Ooh yeah**

Mybe uh uh ,no IM perfectly born to be a piece of shit Baka . saying those stupid words of mine that I don't love u … anymore is the stupidest among the stupidest! My world turn upside down when we met, but you, Moron!you left me…just again.

How I wish I could bring back those time. Do you still remember _my love_? The first day I enter that elite school and you're so damn lucky to peek in my polka-dotted panty of mine?

_Our_ bickering in class?.

My first time in going to central town that cost me to beg on you in front of our classmates in jin-jin class? The play that the gang organize and _you_,… even _you _played your part.

And did you ever remember that day … that simple day I gave you my last howalon

The flying apple in the snow white play that _you _throw, and Im pretty sure that you threw it .You Baka, don't asked me why!. Then a sudden blacking out of light because of my so called best friend?

When you joined our RPG game in our Alice festival and won it , because you cheated!

Acting like a dummy

When we were stuck in the haunted house and Ruka saw us errr… saw our creepy position that he thinks…. Ahhhh bad bad… erase!

That you …the infamous Natsume Hyuuga help the others to stop Hotaru leaving the school ground when I was taking the retake exam.

You even gave me your rarest smile

Do _you_ still remember them? Do _you_ , _Natsume-kun_?

**And oh my love**

**Im holding on forever**

**Reaching for our love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer **

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue **

**To see you once again **

**My love**

**Over seas from coast to coast **

**To find the place I love the most **

**Where the fields are green **

**To see you once again **

**My love**

Do _you_ still remember them? Do _you_ , _Natsume-kun_?

I stood up ,As my body is shaking like hell .I step into the front door , pitying my self from my endless love for _you._

Waiting for your return unsure.

Living alone every day thinking it will be okay and believing it'll have a happy ending like fairy tales, where the prince will held the princess hand and they will kiss passionately in front of everyone else.

That someday … one of this days you'll come back to me…

That you'll be here beside me …

**I tried to read**

**I go to work**

**Im laughing with my friends **

**But i cant stop my self from thinking **

**Ooh no**

I woke up and do my daily routines .. cleaningmy condo, preparing breakfast just for me, eating in the large kitchen with no one but only me. Hanging out with the gang just following what you said when your still here beside me.

I gave it all,all my best to forget you but, damn!

Your unforgettable piece of shit!

**And oh my love **

**Im holding on forever**

**Reaching for our love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer **

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue **

**To see you once again **

**My love**

**Over seas from coast to coast **

**To find the place I love the most **

**Where the fields are green **

**To see you once again **

**A loud cheering** from the crowd snapped her from reverie. She opened her eye lids revealing a large crowd in front of her, cheering, shouting

'MIKAN, MIKAN' in joy, clapping they're hands for her wonderful voice. A tear rolled down in her checks when she sings the word

"**My love"**

That reminds her of Natsume who is nowhere to be day after Mikan said him that she didn't love him anymore .

Natsume flew back to France after the confrontation.

The gang tried to contact him for how many times, hundred of times maybe more than that, but he never picked up his damn phone, and hadn't even give a call back.

Mikan swept the single tear that fell down from her tantalizing hazel eyes and give the crowd a sad smile, she began singing again …. But interrupted buy a manly voice that she missed in her entire life.

"**To hold you in my arms**

**To promise you my love**

**To tell you from afar…**

**You're all im thinking of"**

The crowd infront of her separate in to two(just like the water when mosses toss his rod to the black sea.. then BANG.. it separated!) , and there it is, a man walking in the aisle of the big dome, a raven haired guy in his usual raven messy hair and business suit form. Looking so gloomy but a jolly crimson orbs meet her teary hazel eyes . He smile at her, while she gave him a warm hugged … whispering a

"Welcome back natsume-kun"

The raven replied

"Glad to be back … I miss u so much and I love you, hope you know that ,polka"

The brunette just gave him a sweet smile and proceeded to her singing…..

"**So I say a little prayer**

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue **

**To see you once again **

**My love**

**Over seas from coast to coast **

**To find the place I love the most **

**Where the fields are green **

**To see you once again **

While the raven, sang along with her. They stared at each other before singing the last piece…

"**My love"**

And that's the cue!. They kiss passionately in front of everyone else just like the happy ending she dreamt …

That her prince will come back and they will kiss passionately in front of everyone else…

Authors note: well, that's it! Thanks for reading! And give a review if it's a crap or not … doumo arigatone minna.. for reading and gomen for wrong grammars I know that I really sucks! …peace out

mata'nee


End file.
